Hanging In The Balance
by BrittanaBandit
Summary: In nine years they had accomplished all but one of their dreams, now they were working on the last one, to have a baby. But what happens when they find themselves hanging in the balance? Brittana baby!fic with heavy Faberry siding. Please Review!
1. Ducks and Revelations

_It had been 9 years since they left Lima, New York held all of their dreams so that's where they went. It had been 9 tough years, The day they left Lima was one of the proudest days of Santana's life seeing the looks on every teachers face when they heard Brittany was going to Juilliard, it put a burning inferno of pride in her heart knowing her girlfriend, her beautiful, amazing, talented girlfriend whom she'd believed in since day one had proved everyone wrong. _

_Santana got her place at New York Med and so they ran, they ran out of Lima as fast as they could and never once looked back; they'd spent so many late sleepless nights talking about all the things they were going to do… Graduate, get married, Brittany wanted to open up her dance school, Santana wanted to be a surgeon, they were going to buy a home somewhere in the suburbs and have two pet rabbits called Bunny and Clyde, a duck called Dog, a dog called Duck, and maybe a few babies too, _

_Well in 9 years they'd accomplished a lot, Santana was a leading resident in general surgery at City hospital, Brittany was an accomplished dancer, she had choreographed routines for some of the biggest names in the music industry, then she opened up a little dance studio adorned with photos of herself with some of the biggest stars who she choreographed for._

_ Brittany lived for her dance studio and the smiles of the children who she taught. They also bought a home that had more space than they knew what to do with, sometimes they'd walk room to room in there house verbalising their fantasies of the future... how the large room third down the corridor would be the beanie bag room that Brittany had always dreamed of, how the small walk in cupboard at the top of the stairs that seemed to serve no purpose would be where they put a fireman's pole… another one of Brittany brainchild's. _

_They'd gotten married in the spring after Santana passed Med school, Rachel and Quinn were the only people from Glee club Santana wanted there, After all they were the only ones who they were still best friends with, who lived reasonably close but she could never say no to her Britt-Britt… So they invited everyone, The only thing that was missing from their lives was someone to help fill there empty home, someone to take pride place in the room that they had tucked away destined to be where a crib and rocking chair would soon reside. _

_They had decided since they were teenagers that Santana would always carry first, as much as it always seemed the opposite way around Brittany loved being the one who protected Santana… and secretly Santana loved being the object of Brittany's care and affection. So after months of trying, months of tears when Brittany seen that text from San telling her to get home asap she knew it was either the news she'd been praying seven months for, or Santana had finally found out that Rachel had the spare key to their home in case of emergencies…_

Brittany burst through the front door; Santana was sat at the kitchen stool waiting for her. Brittany couldn't read the look on Santana's face all she could see was anticipation, for a moment she pondered whether this was going to be the news that she has been praying to hear, whether the news she'd wished for since she was sixteen was about to come out of her wife's perfectly pursed lips or whether it was going to be that Lord Tubbington had eaten Santana's breadsticks again.

She approached slowly with caution, knowing every step she was taking was potentially towards the future growing in her wife's stomach that she was wishing so hard to be reality, "San? what's up what did you need me to come home for?" she placed a tender kiss on her wife's collar bone and stared into those big brown eyes without trying to give her trail of thought away. Santana placed the soft palm of her hand on Brittany's pale cheek, placing a kiss on her temple and lead her by her hand to the sofa "Britt baby, There's a present for you on the coffee table come look" Brittany compliantly followed sitting as Santana placed a plush toy duck in her lap.

Brittany stared in disbelief wanting to believe that her wife didn't just drag her out of work to give her a duck, praying that those words would tumble out of Santana's lips, the seconds felt like hours and slowly Brittany came to the conclusion that this was it, red hot tears began to burn in her eyes and explode into motion down her cheeks as she chastised herself for even thinking that god would let her and Santana have the family she'd prayed for, she drowned out Santana's worried voice just taking in the small circular back rubs she was placing on the small of her back… then she saw it. The tag attached to the ribbon resting on the ducks neck, her finger tips grazed over it, she wanted to enjoy this moment of hope for just a few seconds more she turned it over willing it to be what she thought it was going to be… _'Hey Mommy, I can't wait to meet you, since we both love ducks I knew you'd love this. See you soon Mom love your little boy/girl'_.

Brittany read It over and over again like a broken record, seeing the smile break out across Santana's face she couldn't contain herself another second "San… you're pregnant?" tears streamed down both their eyes "were going to be mommies" Brittany crept across the sofa her lips meeting those of her wife's "San I love you" "I Love you to Britt-Britt" Brittany placed her hand so gently over Santana's stomach, like she was carrying the most precious thing in the world, looking deep into the eyes of the woman who was carrying her future she scrunched her face in confusion "San… our baby is a foetus and it can read and write!" Santana giggled so hard she snorted, "Yes Britt our baby is a genius" she couldn't ruin the effect for Brittany, after all she only found out Santa didn't exist two years prior when they had to call emergency services because the ladder slipped and Santana was stuck on the roof dressed as Santa.


	2. Big News and Bacon

That night she crawled into bed besides her wife, Santana instinctively snuggled into the crook of Brittany's neck, holding onto the material of her pyjama vest. Brittany wrapped her arms around the small of Santana's back, "Britt, do you think we will be good parents?" "San, were going to be the best parents, with a Mami like you what else could our little duckling want?" Santana curled a little closer to the Blonde, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. Brittany pulled the covers around themselves "we are going to be those soccer mom's cheering them on at the side lines" Brittany started to draw her fingers over Santana's stomach, "there's a baby in there San, a real baby just waiting for us" Santana tucked the loose piece of hair behind Brittany's ear, "Britt I've never loved anyone or anything as much as I love you and this little butter bean" as she patted her stomach, "I have everything I need so long as I have you" Britt fell slightly deeper into those chocolate eyes that she'd grown to know so well, her body melting slightly into Santana's, people always said at McKinley that they were the 'Forever' couple and it was plain to see why.

Santana was too tired to verbalise her desire, she tugged the side of Britt's pyjamas signalling she wanted to be spooned, "as the lady wishes" Britt whispered into her ear as she curled behind her wife, thoughts running through her head about what there life was going to be like in 7 and a half months' time, how she was going to dress the baby up in onesies adorned with ducks, how it would have Santana's perfect eyes and olive skin, how their child would giggle that achingly infectious baby laughter that seemed to absorb all the badness out of the world, everything she would ever need for the rest of her life was cradled in her hips, her wife and the tiny little life growing inside her. But for now the only thing she could think of was sleep, Brittany began to fall deeper and deeper into her dream, she dreamt of when her and Santana were in Kindergarten…

"_Hey leave her alone!" the bark came from such a small source it was almost unbelievable, rage poured out of her eyes and bored into those of none other than Tina Chang and Rachel Berry, even at four year's old neither of the pair were foolish enough to mess with Santana Lopez, don't let her piggy tails and dungaree's fool you, she was scary. Santana stormed across the playground Tina was smart enough to Run, Berry just stood there like a dear in headlights, "I-I-I'm Sorry" was all the small girl could squeak before Santana pushed her to the ground, Berry got up snivelling and quickly ran to find the nearest teacher, Santana glanced to the girl sat on her own sobbing, approaching her cautiously Brittany wiped her eyes and glanced up at the girl who just defended her, "My names Tana" the soft contrast of her voice eased Britt, "Im Brittany" she said snivelling, "why did they pick on you?" she asked as she sat at the little blonde girl's side, "they said I was too stupid to play with them and then Rachel tried to take Mr. Duck and she pulled him to hard and now he's broken" she pointed towards the plush toy duck with its stuffing hanging out as she broke a small sob Santana put her arm around the smaller girls shoulder, "well, I'll play with you? Wanna be friends? We can fix Mr. Duck?" Britt's eyes lit up and a smile broke out on her face "really? We can be friends?" Santana smiled back, "we can be best friends, I won't let them push you around" Santana linked her pinky with Britt's and they both ran off to play on the jungle jim, Mr. Duck under Brittany's other arm._

Brittany awoke with a smile to the smell of coffee and bacon drifting through the house she knew this could mean only one thing, Quinn was coming over. She dragged herself out of bed and down towards the bathroom to get ready.

Santana stood in the kitchen over the bacon and eggs, a tradition. Whenever Quinn came over it was customary for them to all sit down and have breakfast and as Quinn's diet was restricted solely to vegetarian meat alternatives for the last six years since she's lived with Rachel. Santana always pitied her friend enough to throw together some Bacon, Eggs and Coffee. Occasionally some sausage too out of pity - if Rachel had been rehearsing for her latest musical number. Sure enough a knock on the door signalled the arrival of Lady Berry-Fabray herself. A moniker she didn't take to kindly too, Santana opened the door and ushered the slightly smaller blonde through to the kitchen as she caught a whiff of the cooked breakfast that sat ready for her on the table, "Oh god, Santana your too good to me" was all she could muster as she continued to revel in Bacon scented heaven "Quinn, if Rachel wont feed you real food then that leaves me to the responsibility" she quipped.

Brittany came bouncing down the stairs "Hey Quinn" "Hey Britt" she replied with a smile, The three women sat at the table chattering about the weeks events , eating and drinking coffee "Quinn you might want to finish that last piece of bacon because we've got huge news" Quinn wolfed down the last of her breakfast and took a sip of coffee "hit me with it" she placed her mug back to the table and Brittany looked on excitedly, "San, can I tell her?" "Let me guess you've adopted a new pet?" she said smirking, "There's a new addition to the family coming, but it's not a pet" Brittany squealed. "Wait, you mean, you mean you guys are having a baby?" she spluttered, "That would be the correct answer" Santana nodded. "Oh my god, Rachel is going to be in bedazzled babygro heaven!" she laughed, Santana looked on disapprovingly taking a sip of her coffee "Somehow, I think Rachel is going to be filling the position of crazy cat lady auntie quite nicely" she said with a sarcastic tone. "hey, we got rid of two that means we only have four cats now!" Quinn fired back, "San can we get a kitten?" Brittany said with a plea, "we'll talk about it later baby" Santana quickly looked to change the subject, last thing she needed was an ally for Lord Tubbington. "So how far along are you Britt and when are you going for the scan?" Quinn asked whilst finishing Brittany's left over bacon. Santana glanced at Quinn "actually it's me whose carrying, were seven weeks so I'm going to get Suzie downstairs in OBGYN to do the scan when I get to 13 weeks" Quinn almost choked on her bacon. "wait you mean you're carrying the baby? You? As in Santana Lopez who refused her flu jab because it hurt too much" Brittany stepped into the conversation "Hey, you leave her alone those flu jabs hurt" she patted Santana's leg for moral support.

"Quinn, we were wondering whether you and Rachel would consider being godparents, as much disdain as I hold for the hobbit she is a responsible adult, and you're a doctor as well so at least I know if anything should ever happen to me and Britt there's two other people who will take care of this little butter bean" Quinn looked on in shock "Of course we will be god parents! Let me get home and tell Rachel, she's going to freak the fuck out!" Quinn, Brittany, Rachel and Santana had known each other all their lives. Quinn was a Paediatric surgeon in the same hospital as Santana, Rachel and Brittany had worked together on and off for years as Brittany choreographing some of the dance routines for Rachel's productions so it made perfect sense for the Berry-Fabray's to be their unborn child's godparents.


	3. No God Could Be Cruel Enough

Five weeks had passed and the date for their ultrasound was growing closer and closer, In Five weeks Brittany had grown into a protective lion, anything or anyone that came near Santana would be met with her first, standing between them. The tiny bump that was protruding from Santana's stomach was a constant reminder of the little life growing inside her, getting bigger by the day. They laid in bed Snuggled and entangled in one another's limbs, Sweet Valley High drabbling in the background. Britt rested her head on San's chest cooing at her little bump, Santana suddenly sat bolt upright taking in a pained breathe, "San what's wrong?" the panic in her voice and concern in her gaze apparent. "Baby, it's just cramp, relax everything is fine. I am perfectl-" Santana was cut off by her own cry of pain.

"San what's wrong I'm scared" Brittany began to let a few tears flow freely down her cheek. "Brittany I'm fine, its cramp relax it happens sometimes do not worry! You need to go to the dance studio and pick up those papers I will be fine" Brittany looked at her like she just said the most insane thing ever heard by another human being "Sorry, for a second there I thought you was suggesting I leave my pregnant wife who is in pain to go and get some papers that I can get dropped off by Mike" Santana gave her the look, the signature look that said she wasn't budging "Britt, I'm a qualified doctor, Quinn is a qualified doctor and I have her number on speed dial, it will take you less than an hour to get the papers if I need you I will call you now go before you're late and Mike worries!" Brittany looked on knowing she was going to lose this one, she reminded herself that if anything should happen she could get back to the house in less than fifteen minutes if she speeded and Quinn could make it in less than 10 minutes If it was an emergency. She kissed her wife on the forehead "Okay, you win. I love you baby I'll be right back, stay in bed!" she turned her attention to the little bump in the centre of San's stomach "you take care of her butter bean" she winked to San as she walked out the door.

San heard the front door close and began to relax back into the bed, flicking through the TV channels when she felt it… the most excruciating pain she'd ever felt in her life, it felt like someone had just sent a thousand volt's through her stomach. Her face began to turn a shade of pale that was unnatural for the olive skinned beauty. Her screams of pain choking up, she looked around for her phone before remembering she left it on the coffee table downstairs, panic coursed through every vein. She tried to get out of the bed, her legs turned to jelly. She made it half way out of the bedroom door until she seen it.

The small pools of blood trailed behind her, she screamed for Brittany, collapsing to the floor as her screams for help turned into shouts, her shouts turning into whimpers, her whimpers turning into whispers, crying out for Brittany pleading with god for help her grey shorts were now crimson red, as the floor beneath her turned into a pool of the same coloured liquid, she whimpered to Brittany, she whimpered that she was sorry and fought to stay awake, Slowly slipping into the slumber that was seeping through her mind.

Brittany thanked Mike for the papers and made her way back to the car, she rang Santana's cell phone at least four times and was starting to panic, Santana always answered her cell. Even if it was 3am or she was in the shower she never missed one of Britt's calls. Brittany didn't even think twice about it, she hit the gas pedal and went flying through the streets towards the New York suburb she called home. Minutes felt like hours as she rushed to her house, the home where she hoped to find Santana in bed watching Sweet Valley High and eating breadsticks. She finally pulled up to her drive way and the gut feeling of panic suddenly took over every fibre of her body.

She walked through the front door and seen San's cell phone on the coffee table, a pang of anxiety hit her in the stomach like a sledge hammer as the knowledge crept into her mind like a whisper that something was wrong. The fear in her stomach rising to the tip of her throat at every unanswered call of Santana's name, every step up the stairs felt like an endless climb until she seen her, her perfect wife, her wife who protected her from the bullies all those years ago, her wife whose smile lit up every room, her wife who held her heart and soul in the tips of her fingers since they were children. Except now she was looking at her wife's pale and motionless body in the doorway of their bedroom in a pool of blood. "SANTANA!" she screamed, falling to the floor next to her wife, Brittany scooped her wife into her arms stroking the soft black hair that contrasted so bitterly with the pale whiteness of her wife's skin "San, baby look at me, San wake up, I need you to wake up!" Santana opened her eyes just enough to see that Brittany was beyond scared, she was terrified. "I-I'm sorry Britt" Brittany felt the coldness of Santana's skin, she pulled the bed cover that lay crumpled on the floor and cradled her wife whilst covering her. "Shh Baby I'm here, I'm here San, I need to call an ambulance" tears poured down her face as she jolted San whilst scrambling for her phone, the jolt caused Santana's cries of pain to fill the house. Brittany gave the operator the information through a flurry of tears and surges of panic and placed her phone on the floor she cradled Santana's head and held her hand.

"San I need you to stay awake for me" the smell of the Crimson red liquid that had created a pool beneath Santana's thighs was clinging to Brittany's nostrils, the smell of her wife's blood created a vortex that was building in her stomach. Santana flickered her eyes open again gently sobbing into her wife's lap "I'm sorry Britt-Britt I'm so sorry" Brittany cradled her wife gently pulling her into her lap, holding onto her like she was slipping through her fingertips, rocking her gently backwards and forwards as she promised San that everything was going to be okay, the baby was going to be okay and San was going to be okay and they were going to get to do all the things that people take for granted, how they were going to dress their baby in little Buzz Light Year onesies, how they were going to cradle their perfect little bundle of joy and how they were going to love them regardless of who they were or who they loved, she whispered into San's ear about how much they deserved this baby, how much love they had to share with it, concluding that no god would be cruel enough to snatch away her child away or San because if he did who would be there to show her how to work the toaster, or tell her when her trousers were inside out. San trembled in her arms, taking a small amount of comfort in Britt's words wanting to believe them to be true, but she knew that this wasn't going to end well. As the paramedics came through, the shock on their faces at the amount of blood Santana had lost was enough to tell Brittany that she should be very scared because maybe just maybe there was a god cruel enough to take away her world.

Santana clung to Brittany weakly refusing to let go as the ambulance speeded through the traffic, the junior paramedic stared on dumb struck. Brittany let out a hurricane of anger aimed at the young man to help her wife, Brittany had married into Lima Height's Adjacent and hard times called for hard measures, as the older paramedic drove through the crowded streets of New York to city hospital. The junior paramedic looked at Santana and then back to Brittany "Th-tha-that's Dr. Lopez, oh god. Oh god." he said in disbelief Brittany looked at him coldly "help her!" Santana's cries of pain as they went round corners or over pot holes made every nerve in Brittany's body curl. She started to panic even more when the monitor attached to her chest started going crazy.


	4. Hanging in the Balance

Brittany paced the four walls of the waiting room, the constant unnerving tick of the clock signalling another second of her life hanging in the balance. Her heart felt like it was going to shatter into a million pieces. When they arrived at the hospital it all became a blur of doctors and medical jargon, all Britt could hear was the last sentence before they rushed Santana off somewhere… "She's lost to much blood".

The nurses came to update her once or twice. There updates being vague but one thing that kept replaying over and over in her internal monologue like a broken record was the sympathetic face of the nurse as she explained that Santana had difficulty breathing on her own whilst she was unconscious and as a result they had to intubate her. The nurse's hand finding its way to Brittany's shoulder as hot tears fell to her cheeks. Brittany sat and went over the event at least sixteen times, still not being able to absorb the information that the woman she loved, the mother of her unborn child was lying in a bed somewhere relying on a machine to breathe for her.

Brittany sat in her own thoughts, "Britt, I'm so sorry I was in surgery when I heard I came as quickly as I could" Quinn walked through the door and sat beside the blonde. "Quinn, I might lose my wife and the baby and it's all might fault" her voice quivered. "Britt, this isn't your fault, you couldn't have stopped it" Quinn said reassuringly placing her hand on Britt's back. "If I'd of just got Mike to drop off those stupid papers we might not be here right now" she cried, Quinn placed both her hands on Brittany's cheeks. "Britt, there was nothing you could of done. She is alive right now because you found her in time. You saved her life, she has got the best doctors running around for her right now, she is one of the most respected residents in this hospital and we are all going to do everything we can to help her" just as she finished her sentence the nurse came back into the room. "Dr Fabray you're needed in OR2, Mrs Lopez you must be Dr Lopez's wife… would you like to follow me and come see her?" Quinn squeezed Britt's hand "I have to go back to surgery; I'll come find you as soon as I'm finished".

A maze of corridors and doors finally lead her to the door in which her wife was behind, The nurse stopped before opening the door "Mrs Lopez, were just about to take your wife off of the ventilator were confident shell be able to breathe a lot easier unassisted now she's in a more stable condition. It will seem a little scary when you see her because she's still sedated at the moment and she's hooked up to a lot of monitors but her doctor will be right through to explain everything to you" Brittany nodded and entered the room.

Her heart felt like it was about to deflate, there she was. Laying there motionless with wires hooked up to more machines than Brittany dared to look at, the constant beep of the monitor and the rising and falling of Santana's chest gave Brittany solace. "San I know you can hear me, I'm scared too baby but don't worry. I'm right here and I'm not leaving your side" Britt wrapped her pinky finger through San's and sat there unable to compute the reality before her eyes… San had always been so strong, she never got sick and now here she was lying in a hospital bed with more wires around her then she dared to count.

The man at the door introduced himself as Dr Frears , Brittany whipped her head round preparing herself for the news that would shatter her heart. "Mrs Lopez, I'd just like to send my well wishes to you and your family Your wife is an excellent doctor and I've had the pleasure of working alongside her for three years" Brittany nodded her head in acknowledgement "Can you please tell me what has happened and how Santana and the baby are" Brittany looked back over at San and the white sheets covering her lower body she wanted to believe she could still see that tiny little bump protruding from her stomach but she just couldn't. "Mrs Lopez, I have good and bad news, your wife is in a stable condition we had to sedate her upon admission and intubate her to which you already know, but we will be taking her off the machine that's helping her to breathe very soon and she will start to wake up shortly after that. She lost a lot of blood and went into shock so we had to give her a blood transfusion. But she should be completely fine we'll be keeping her in for a few days just as standard procedure because we had to sedate and intubate her, but unfortunately she did suffer a miscarriage" Brittany processed the information. That word circling in her mind, the bile rose in her throat… all they'd ever dreamed of had just been snatched out of their fingertips. She placed her wife's hand in her own reminding herself that she still had her soul mate… God had left her that much.

"…However the other twin has survived and she is still carrying". Brittany looked at the Doctor in disbelief "she was carrying twins?" "Yes Mrs Lopez, she was carrying fraternal twins, we believe that twin A's placenta ruptured causing the miscarriage, in most circumstances the second twin is also lost due to the disruption in the uterus. Frankly Mrs Lopez I've never seen this before, I'd describe it as a miracle". Brittany sobbed, she sobbed for the unborn child she'd lost and she sobbed for the unborn child who had thrown them a life line of hope. "so were still having a baby?" she said it so cautiously, so afraid that this man was about to destroy the tiny bud of hope she was letting quickly grow in gut. "Yes, she is still carrying twin B. Although the chance of miscarriage is very high, I'm optimistic that with a lot of rest and keeping off her feet she stands an excellent chance of carrying to term, in terms of size twin B is very small for this period of gestation which gives me reasonable evidence to believe that twin B was the weaker of the two" Brittany looked to the floor unable to comprehend the events of the day. She looked up to the doctor who had just gave her back her hope "do you know what the sex was of twin A? San will want to know." "from what I could tell, it was a boy. I'll give you some time to be with Santana alone, we'll be back in around half an hour to take her off the ventilator it shouldn't take long but it would be a good idea for you to maybe go and get a drink from the cafeteria" Brittany thanked the doctor and turned back to her wife.

She tenderly stroked the inside of San's arm, "San I know you can hear me, we were having twins… we lost one baby but the other one is hanging on in there, they are already taking after you they are a born fighter." Brittany looked at Santana's stomach and placed her index finger over it focusing her attention towards the tiny life hanging in the balance "hey little guy, I know it's been rough… the doctor thinks your 'weak' but I know the truth, you're the strongest little first trimester foetus I've ever met, although I haven't met many. In fact I haven't even met you yet but I know I love you and your mami very much so you guys need to stop scaring me like this".

She paused and leaned back in her chair and spent a moment thinking about the twin they'd lost, how they would never get to see his first smile or hear his first giggle, the little boy who would never hear his mother sing him lullabies. And silently wept for the child shed never get to hold.


	5. Despised and Authorized

"Hi, I'm here to see the Lopez family" the woman behind the desk looked away from her computer and towards Rachel, "I'm afraid you'll either have to ask one of the family to come downstairs to you or come back at visiting hours" the woman seen the change of look on Rachel's face and could almost guess word for word what she was about to say, after all she had been through this a million times with a million different people, "If I could I would but you haven't got the authorization to be on the unit" Rachel gave the woman a condescending look that suited her condescending tone "maybe you don't know who I am, I am Mrs Fabray, as in Dr Fabray's Wife and she has 'authorized' me numerous times so why should now be any different? Feel free to page her I'm sure she'll be delighted to be dragged out of surgery because some intern nurse is hassling her wife"

The woman shot a look back at Rachel that Santana would have been proud of, lowering her voice and tone "Mrs Fabray, all of the service chiefs know about how she 'authorized' you in the on call room, numerous times. That is against hospital policy and it's just plain nasty so I suggest you either go home or sit your raggedy ass down in the waiting room like everybody else and WAIT like everybody else, and maybe you'll be interested to know that I'm not an 'intern nurse', I'm actually the attending paediatric surgeon in this hospital, I'm Quinn's boss." Rachel almost shrivelled into herself, 'oh shit' she thought. She knew Quinn was going to be PISSED when she found out about this. "I don't know where you heard such rumours!" as she turned to walk away she heard the woman call back "I heard them in the bunk below whilst she was 'authorizing' you". Rachel soon found that her 'walk' had turned into a soft paced jog.

Brittany met Rachel in the cafeteria and explained all about Santana and what had happened, "oh god Brittany I'm so sorry" Brittany let out a soft sigh, "I Still have San and I still have one baby" she looked at Rachel with a soft smile, "can you imagine what it would have been like to have twins though? The matching dungarees, the baby babble twin talk… I don't want to just think of the baby as 'tissue' he had a heartbeat and finger prints. me and San will want to do something with his remains, bring him home where he belongs but I doubt the hospital would let us." It's not often Rachel has a great idea… but she had a great idea. Brittany thanked Rachel for stopping by and bringing the flowers and promised to call her as she soon as she could and went back upstairs for when San woke up.

Rachel finished her coffee and texted Quinn, "_come down to the cafeteria ASAP, It's an emergency I need your help… P.S your attending is a huge Asshole xo" _sure enough ten minutes later Quinn arrival was a barrage of chagrin, "Rach we've been over this, emergency classes as you losing a digit/limb/organ or at the very least Brittany having her hand stuck in the toaster again. Also what the fuck did you say to Dr Richards she has given me 15 appendectomies, 15 Rachel, and I know it was something to do with you because all she said on the matter was something about you being in the waiting room and how she'd leave all the authorizing for me." Rachel clasped her hands together and gave Quinn her biggest doe eyes and smile "You know I love you so much Quinn, I'll make it up to you… how does 15 authorizations sound?" Quinn folded her arms "you aren't getting out of it that easy." Rachel sighed and looked out the window fawning actual disappointment "Fuck." Quinn kissed Rachel on the forehead and sat down opposite her "What did you want me for anyways?" "you need to get the baby for San and Britt to bury, they don't think of it as tissue and neither do I and there is no way you're letting their unborn child end up in a trash can somewhere " Quinn looked at her in disbelief, "do you want us to be homeless on the street? Because you seem to be doing a pretty fucking stellar job of trying to get me fired today, first you tell my boss about 'happy hour' and now you want me to steal a babies remains?" Rachel looked at her with pleading eyes, "Quinn, San would do it for you without even hesitating, that's their baby… to you it might just be a bundle of cells but to them it's the unborn child they had to fight for, god forbid but what if this happens to us when we have a baby?, would you want your unborn child to be thrown in the garbage like it was nothing?" Quinn looked at her and breathed a sigh even she couldn't believe she was about to do this, but she knew Rachel was right "Okay, I will get the remains, you're going to have to be waiting in the car park for me I'll be out in around twenty minutes" Rachel kissed her on the cheek, "Hey Rach, did you mean what you said… you want to have a baby with me?" Rachel looked at her with those warm chocolate eyes "of course I do, so long as you want one too because I wouldn't want to put the pressures of having a child upon you if it wasn't a commitment you could see yourself fulfil-" Quinn cut her off with a sweet loving kiss, "Rachel, of course I want us to have children with you one day now get out of here before Dr Richards see's us and she puts me in the morgue, I'll be in the car park in twenty minutes"

Rachel sat in the car apprehensively; all she could think of was the reality of what they were doing. Constantly reminding herself that if it was her and Quinn in this situation San wouldn't even need to be prompted she'd make sure that their baby was brought home where it belonged, she looked at her set of keys adorned with three hello kitty key rings, a picture of Barbra Streisand and a picture of Quinn, and then she looked at the fourth key to the left… _Thank god Santana never found out I have the spare key_ was all she could think of. Rachel already knew what she was going to do however time was of the essence, Brittany had recently taken up gardening her perspective was that she wanted a beautiful garden for herself and her beautiful wife to relax in after work and Rachel had been helping doing the gardening anyway, after all she had the prettiest Azaleas' in town but there were still two shallow holes in the corner of the garden though, waiting for the azaleas to be planted…

Quinn opened the passenger side door and placed a small metal box on the seat, the box was big enough to sit in the palm of a hand, Quinn looked at her, a slight haze of worry etched across her face "Rach are you sure were doing the right thing? This isn't just a little crazy; this is like front page of the news crazy" Rachel faced Quinn with a look that was adamant "This is San and Brittany's baby, given the current options here I'm sure they would sooner us commandeer the remains and put him where he belongs rather than leave it to the hospital to incinerate or dispose of him" Quinn nodded her head In agreement "I've got to get back before people notice I'm gone I've got surgery scheduled in half an hour, I love you be careful and if the police come to our house let me know because I'm not going down with you on this" Rachel gave her the look that made Quinn slightly unnerved "ha fucking ha" she remarked, Quinn quickly said her goodbyes and went back inside.

light was just beginning to rise again so she knew she had to be careful to go unnoticed, she was going to go to their house anyway to clean everything up, the last thing they needed was to come home and see the reminder of what had happened dried into their wooden flooring so it made sense to get this done at the same time, so they had one less thing to worry about.

It took around two hours to get the stains out of the flooring and an entire bottle of white spirit, but as far as Berry was concerned if you're going to do something then do it properly. When she finished, she took the small metal box out to the garden and placed it in the hole that was waiting to be filled with an azalea, she carefully placed it down in the ground and planted the azalea as well, she had took the time to go to a florist on the way back and pick up a lawn ornament for a garden memorial, a medium sized stone in the shape of angel wings cradling a child, she placed a border of stones around the azalea marking it off from the others as it sat in the corner, and placed the ornament just in front it, even she was proud of the end product, it was a simple yet beautiful tribute.


	6. Realisations and Dora Panties

Santana opened her eyes, looking around the room she knew where she was instantly. She gazed up at Brittany who was perched on her hospital bed stroking her head, Britt smiled down at her but San knew instinctively something was wrong, Brittany seen the fear in San's eyes and tried to comfort her by pulling her into an embrace "baby I haven't left your side, I've been waiting for you to wake up for nine hours, Rachel's already came by to bring you some lilies" Santana clung to Brittany for comfort "all I remember is the bleeding, what happened?"

Brittany took in a deep breathe trying to find the courage to tell her wife what had happened in the space of 12 hours "we were carrying twins, the placenta of one of the twins ruptured and it caused you to have a miscarriage, the other twin is still fighting though, hanging on in there. The doctor said it's a miracle… you lost a lot of blood and went into shock, you were struggling to breathe whilst you were unconscious so they intubated you" San looked at Brit in disbelief, tears welling in her eyes… "We were carrying twins?" the tears cascaded down her face, unable to stop them she rolled on her side and trembled as she thought of the tiny life she knew she'd never see, then she cried for the tiny life that was fighting. Brittany curled behind her and held her as she wept, "San they said the baby we lost was a little boy, I know they won't let us have his remains so I think we should at least name him… he had a heartbeat and finger nails and toes" Santana turned to the other side and clung to Brit, her head resting in the nook of her neck as she cried… "I'm so sorry Brittany" Brit wiped a rogue tear away from the corner of Santana's eye, "honey you have nothing to be sorry for, there is a reason for everything and we still have one baby whose fighting through and that's what we need to keep doing, none of this is anyone's fault it just wasn't meant to be, we still have one other little miracle and that's who we need to worry about" Santana wrapped her arms around her wife's neck, the IV's coming from both her arms making it uncomfortable, but the comfort of being in her wife's arms outweighed everything right now. "Britt, it was still our baby and we can't even take him home where he belongs" Brittany held Santana trying her best to soothe her heartbreak, but Santana's tears were also tears of joy, she still had one baby who was fighting as hard for them as they were for it.

Santana's temperament perked up by the next day, they decided to name their unborn son Saulo Mathew Lopez. A name they'd never get to use but they didn't want their unborn child to remain nameless. Saulo meaning prayed for and Mathew meaning god's gift. They felt the name was apt to say the least.

Brittany didn't leave Santana's side for more than five minutes and as Santana was so well liked by her peers and seniors they turned a blind eye to Brittany and San sharing a hospital bed but clearly someone had forgot to remind the interns who San was. Brit and San were exhausted, the night prior had been spent with no sleep, San had gently sobbed into Brittany's arms nearly all night. They both lay sleeping in San's hospital bed, San clung onto her like she was a teddy bear, they had been asleep for maybe an hour and a half when a young intern stormed into the room like he was god's gift, both of them woke up slightly dazed as the Intern threw Brittany a venomous look "You need to leave and come back during visiting hours, that's if I decide to not have you banned from the ward. What the hell do you think this is? A hotel?." Even in her sleepy haze Santana knew her wife was being disrespected, and no one disrespected her wife. Ever.

San sat up, Staring like a Lion eying up a gazelle on the Serengeti "I want you to go and get your resident, Dr Fabray right now before I page the service chief who happens to be a close friend of my wife and I" The young intern looked at Santana knowing he just picked the wrong fight… ten minutes later he returned with Quinn, he looked at the floor as they both entered the room "Quinn he's your intern right?" Quinn looked towards him with a look that screamed 'what the fuck have you done' "Yeah San he's one of mine why?" Brittany had curled up on Santana's chest and went back to sleep, she was too exhausted for arguments at this time of night. San sat up with her arm draped around Brittany pulling the blankets up around her, even if Brit wasn't awake to witness it no one was going to disrespect her like that and get away with it.

"Your intern seemed to think it appropriate to storm into my hospital room at 2am waking us up to chastise my wife who hasn't slept since I have been admitted." Quinn looked at her Intern who was mouthing the words 'sorry' to her. "Michael… what is it you want to specialize in again?" the young intern looked up to meet Quinn's gaze "General surgery Dr Fabray why?" Quinn cocked her head slightly "You see the lady in the bed, read what her name and profession is from her chart aloud to me" the intern picked up the chart and began to read aloud the panic rising in his voice when he realised what a huge fucking mistake he just made "Dr Santana Lopez, Chief Resident of General surgery… at City Hospital" he looked at Santana and profusely apologized "I'm sorry I didn't know who you were" Quinn interrupted him "Santana and Brittany happen to be very close friends of mine and of the service chief, as of next year Santana is going to be given the position of attending general surgeon, so just as a word of advice… don't fuck with her" Santana looked at the intern the disdain apparent in her tired voice "Listen Mark or whatever your name is, I don't play games, unless there the kind of games that involve handcuffs, but they are the kind of games I reserve for my wife. You step foot in this room again, or even so much as look as if you're going to speak to my wife again I will make sure every appendectomy and gall bladder removal for the next seven years will be assigned to you. Now go, and make sure the next time I see you is in an OR" the intern didn't need to be told twice he scuttled out of the room as quickly as he scuttled in, Quinn looked apologetically at San "I'm really sorry about that, don't worry every case of explosive diarrhoea that comes through over the next fortnight I'll put him on" San sniggered to herself "Quinn, your crueller than what I thought capable!" Quinn laughed along with her. "You should really get some sleep but is there anything else I can do for you?" Santana yawned and leaned back into the bed "you could discharge me, that would be fucking stellar" Quinn laughed again, "you ran a temperature of 103°F last night, you know yourself there is no way you're going to be discharged until at least the weekend, and even if you wanted to discharge yourself good luck trying to explain that to Britt, she will kill you!"

San accepted her fate and went back to sleep, she woke in the morning to Brittany in her underwear putting fresh clothes on, San sniggered like a school boy "Boobs!" Brittany whipped her head up and laughed along with her, San had been in bed for three days solid, she needed to get out of bed even if it was just for a walk around the unit. She argued with Brittany about it for at least half an hour, "San you heard what Dr Frears said you need to be resting, I nearly lost you along with one of our babies and I'm not risking the safety of you and our other unborn child" Santana looked at her with pleading eyes "I am a qualified doctor, I am surrounded by qualified doctors… in a hospital, what's the worst that could happen?" but Brittany wasn't budging "you said that the first time and I thought I was going to lose you" San pulled Brit into her arms, "listen to me, I just want to have a gentle walk down to the cafeteria, maybe get some real food and talk to Quinn… come with me and you can keep an eye on me?" Brittany pondered it for a minute, "okay but you're keeping the hospital gown on" Santana looked at her like she was crazy, "Brittany I have a reputation to maintain around here I am not walking around in a hospital gown when A) it's embarrassing and B) I'm wearing my Dora the explorer boxers!" Brittany crossed her arms and pouted at the latina. "Fine I will wear the damn hospital gown!" Brittany's face broke into huge grin as she kissed San so gently and passionately, San forget why she was irritated. "You know I think you look really cute in your Dora the explorer underwear" Britt whispered in San's ear, making her blush.

San walked down the empty corridor of the hospital, seeing no familiar faces of her interns or of her fellow residents she relaxed slightly, "Nice panties Lopez" Santana whipped round so fast to see who mocked her Dora underwear she nearly gave herself whiplash "Quinn, you're just jealous because everyone wants a piece of my ass, especially in my Dora briefs" Brittany gave her a scorned look, Santana turned back around to Quinn "I mean, I mean you're just jealous because my wife is the only person whose getting a piece of my ass… in my Dora briefs" Brittany smiled again and nodded her head. "Why would I be jealous of that when my wife is the hottest thing to come out of lima since Jon Niese" Santana laughed "The only thing Rachel and Jon Niese have in common is that they were both born male" Quinn opened her mouth in shock "My wife is more woman than you could ever handle! she is amazing in the kitchen and the bedroom" Santana and Brittany both started to snigger "Yeah we know, Dr Richards heard… quite literally, apparently you 'authorized' her into out of bound areas… such as the on call room" Brittany looked confused for a second "San I thought we were the only ones who did that? Ooh remember the time you snuck me into the supply closet-" San put a hand over her mouth, "baby shh stop talking" Quinn's face was a picture "Pot. Kettle. Black." Quinn quipped, "at least Brittany wasn't dumb enough to practically tell my attending!" Quinn searched for another comeback "we could have this argument all day but you're just sad and bitter because everyone thinks Rachel is hotter tha-" Quinn stopped herself, she knew that Brittany would take it in good humour, but she knew Santana would go all Lima Heights Adjacent if she heard what nearly came out of her mouth. Santana's eyes narrowed, "Is this before or after they find out Rachel's a post op transsexual?" Everyone within ear distance except Quinn began to laugh; Quinn breathed a sigh of relief though, that was relatively placid for a Santana comeback. "She is not a transsexual! Besides how hot do you think people are gonna think you are in two months' time when the adjective "house" is what people use to describe how big you've got" Santana looked at Quinn and her eyes glazed over and her bottom lip started to tremble, '_oh my fucking god shes gonna cry_' was all that kept repeating in Quinn's head. Brittany put her arm around Santana's waist trying to work out what was wrong Santana looked at Quinn and then back to Brittany "if I get fat you won't love me anymore" Brittany smiled and pulled Santana into an embrace kissing her temple "Santana, you could be the size of a taco van and I would still love you" San started to cry even harder "you both think I'm fat! Quinn thinks I'm a house and you think I'm a taco van!" Brittany looked at Quinn who was staring at her feet feeling guilty, "Nice one asshole" Quinn shot her gaze right back to Brittany "What! It's not my fault she's hormonal!" Quinn walked towards Santana "San I don't think you're fat, you won't look like a house you'll look… radiant?" Brittany chimed in whilst embracing Santana "Niether do I, besides I love Taco's San you know they're my favourite food" Santana looked like she was about to have a hysterical breakdown Quinn looked at Brittany "we need to get her back to her room right now!" Brittany looked scared beyond words she picked Santana up and turned to Quinn "oh god what's going to happen to her? Is she okay? Is something wrong? Is it her blood pressure!" Quinn calmly turned to Brittany and suddenly felt very guilty "no Britt, the interns and junior residents are just about to finish their morning rounds and the Chief resident of general surgery is stood in the corridor in her Dora the explorer panties hysterically crying looking like a giant asshole"


	7. Promotion's and Proposition's

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has took the time to read my story I really appreciate it. Reviews are always a welcome bonus to see what you guys think should happen next so please don't hesitate!**

Two days had passed and she was finally being discharged from hospital, Santana sat on the edge of the bed whilst Brittany fussed around her, "Brittany let me help, honestly I'm A-Okay" Brittany continued to fold the clothes back into their overnight bags "San, I am perfectly capable of folding some clothing, you are not doing anything remotely strenuous for the next 6 months capuche?" Santana gazed up at Britt with the glint in her eye that suggested she was up to something "so does that mean no more love making for the next six months? Because if it does I am completely cool with that but you know, even with my potbelly I think I could still work that agent provocateur babydoll you bought me, you know… the one with the black lace trimming around here?" Santana traced her fingers beneath her bust as Britt's tongue practically hung out her mouth "Well… erm… I mean, so long as it wasn't 'strenuous' activity I'm sure we could still you know… be intimate" Santana smirked and stood up "If I'm well enough for that then I'm well enough to pack my own damn bag!" Brittany admitted defeat and nuzzled into Santana's neck "we are going home baby momma" "I hate to ruin the moment guys but I just thought I'd give you a heads up that the chief wants to speak to you before you leave" Santana looked over at Quinn "Q, seriously have you ever heard of knocking a door?" Quinn shrugged her shoulders and left as quickly as she came.

"Hey Chief, Quinn said you wanted to talk to me before we went home" the man closed the door and smiled at Brittany "Mrs Lopez it's always a pleasure" Britt smiled at the doctor "Bryan I have told you time and time again call me Brittany!" Santana looked at the floor; in eight years the only people she'd seen refer to the chief by his first name were his wife, her wife and an intern who'd been the butt of a very cruel prank. Needless to say the intern spent his first two years at the hospital chasing radiology reports and barely seeing the inside of an operating room. And she was not prepared to chance getting on the bad side of the chief so she always kept it formal, which made it awkward when he and his wife came over for dinner at Brittany's insistence. The man turned his attention to Santana "Dr Lopez I'm glad to see you're getting back on your feet - my well wishes go to the both of you and your family, Santana you are by far one of the most gifted surgeons I have in this hospital which is why you're going to take early maternity leave" Sans jaw nearly hit the floor "Chief, I need to be in this hospital, I cannot spend the next nine months in my house day in day out watching Dr Phil I will die".

The chief looked up from his chart and back to Santana, "look, you take the early maternity leave and rest yourself, being on your feet in 14 hour surgeries and on night shifts is only going to put yourself at higher risk of something else like this happening again. You take the time off, be with your family and come back as the Attending of General surgery" Santana nearly fell off her chair "D-d-did you just say Attending of general surgery?" The man laughed and hugged Santana "You are one of the best surgeons I have, your work is impeccable and I know you will make a reliable and excellent attending surgeon, and what with your bun in the oven I need to give you some financial security to keep you at this hospital, which is why your position as Attending surgeon went into effect yesterday, your salary Is now 485K which means your maternity pay has just increased tenfold, consider it a gift from me to you" tears welled in San's eyes "Bryan I can't thank you enough" Brittany's head shot up "I'm the only person whose allowed to call him Bryan… he said even his wife has to call him chief" Britt smiled to herself at this little victory. The chief pointed towards Brittany and nodded "you heard the lady, now both of you get out of here before I change my mind" he playfully winked and walked out of the room.

"Britt, I just made attending surgeon, can you believe this! 485K?" Britt's heart felt like it was going to burst with pride, Santana was an excellent wife, an excellent surgeon and she was going to be an excellent mom too. "you need to tell Quinn, she won't believe this" San paged Quinn 911, Quinn ran so fast into the room it was comical "San I have told Rachel and now I am telling you, nobody page me an emergency unless there is a digit/limb/vital organ missing or at the very least Brittany having her hand stuck in the toaster again" Brittany threw a paper ball at Quinn's head "that was one time Quinn, there was a raisin in the bottom of the toaster and I couldn't reach it!" Santana turned to Quinn with a grin like a Cheshire cat etched all over her face "hey Quinn, I just thought you might like to know you're looking at the new Attending general surgeon" Quinn nearly dropped her charts "you're fucking kidding me? Shit! Seriously?" San walked up to the smaller blonde and gave her a hug "Quinn you're my best friend I honestly don't think I would of survived at this hospital without you" Quinn hugged the Latina back.

"Santana there's something I need to tell you, I've been putting it off because we didn't know whether we'd done the right thing or not… but me and Rachel kind of stole Saulo." Santana looked on in disbelief "What? Why was now such a good time to tell me and not, I don't know… maybe three days ago?" Quinn looked at the floor "Rachel got into her head whilst you were sedated that we couldn't let the remains be disposed of by the hospital and that we needed to put him where he belonged, at home with you guys, you know what Rachel's like she talked me into it, she said that you would do it for us and I couldn't let them put your baby in the trash what was I supposed to do?" tears brimmed in both Britt and Santana's eyes "Quinn, I can't thank you enough. He's home where he belongs" Britt pulled Quinn into a warm embrace "thank you Quinn, I know you disagree with the whole thing but he had a heartbeat, he was a person, he was one of our babies and now he's home" Quinn gave a warm smile to the two women "Rachel didn't want you guys to worry about anything, what with the whole San needing to relax thing. So she went over to your place Thursday and cleaned the everywhere up, put some fresh groceries in the fridge and she made this cute little memorial corner thing with one of the azalea's" Quinn reached into a pocket and shown them the photo on her phone, the blue and white flowers with the stone angel wings perched in front of it practically jumped off the screen at them, San very rarely shared moments of sincerity with Quinn – the last time it happened Quinn was about to walk down an aisle. But this was one of those moments "Q, I take back everything I said. I don't think me and Britt could have picked better fairy god mothers for our little bean, thank you for everything. I just want you to know I'm going to refer you for the position of Chief resident of surgery, if there is anyone who can fill my boots it's you." Quinn smiled in appreciation; she went to medical school two years after Santana which had its advantages, having the best resident in the hospital as your best friend when you're just starting out gave Quinn a lot of opportunities and a lot of OR time.

When San and Britt arrived home it was late in the evening, Santana had fell asleep in the car on the way home and Brittany didn't want to wake her resting wife. Quinn had drove them home after her shift had finished, Britt scooped San into her arms, even with the little bun in her oven she still weighed less than air, San snuggled into the crook of Brittany's neck whilst Quinn opened the front door "you know I always used to think San wore the pants in the relationship but you're so the top Brittany" Britt smirked and turned to Quinn "nah, she is definitely the one who wears the trousers I'm just borrowing them whilst she wears her maternity dress" Santana's sleepy voice chimed into the conversation "I can hear you both you know and Quinn your mama didn't raise no fool, you know I wear the pants in all aspects of my life!" Quinn laughed and said goodnight to her best friends and went home.

She expected Rachel to be asleep on the couch watching Barbara in Funny girl like she found her most nights, but she went home to something completely unexpected not only was Rachel awake… Rachel was awake and wearing the anniversary lingerie, Quinn looked around and seen the candles and champagne glasses on the coffee table and suddenly it dawned on her _'Oh fuck, how could I forget our anniversary shit, she's going to kill me"_ Rachel strolled up to her and placed kisses down her collar bone "I've been waiting for you all night… Dr Fabray" The look on Quinn's face said it all, Rachel glanced up and was immediately aware of the situation "…you forgot it was our fifth anniversary didn't you!" Quinn fawned shock so well that Rachel might as well of took note to improve her own acting "Rachel, my beautiful, intelligent, talented wife… every day is an anniversary with you, I cherish every moment of the time we spend together" Rachel looked as if she might cry, Quinn needed to think quick "of course I haven't forgot our anniversary, in fact I was going to buy you flowers but I have an even bigger… surprise?" Quinn knew she wasn't digging herself a hole; she was digging herself a fucking grand canyon. "Oh really?" Rachel's eyes lit up "Where's the surprise?" Quinn closed her eyes and prayed to god for an answer, "I THINK WE SHOULD HAVE A BABY" "_Oh dear fucking god what have I just done" _Quinn couldn't help but think she just put a gun to her temple and blew the trigger, she wanted kids but not right now, seeing San today made her realise she wanted the same thing, to be an Attending surgeon and besides Rachel would never go for the idea anyway, she had her own dreams that she wasn't finished chasing but the idea of a pregnant and glowing Rachel did sound appealing to her… Rachel whipped her head round to face her, holding the gaze for what seemed like an eternity, "I want a baby too, I mean I know I said I didn't want children until I'd performed as the lead in the Broadway adaptation of Barbara Streisand's life, but I mean… You're about to get the Chief Resident promotion, I've just won my third tony… and I think I'm ready to start thinking about settling down, you supported me when I chased my dreams and I heard it in your voice earlier when you told me about San being promoted to Attending that you wanted that for yourself one day, Quinn I think I'm ready to start thinking about us being a family, I could take a hiatus from Broadway?" Quinn stood there gobsmacked, she knew her wife better than anyone and she knew that if she was prepared to sacrifice her dreams of Barbara Streisand and Broadway even for a few months let alone a few years. That this was something she needed, not just wanted… She so desperately wanted to say No, not for herself but for Rachel, she'd dreamed of Broadway since she was a little girl but she knew that Rachel was born to be a mother as well as an actress and when she closed her eyes and pictured her with that bump under her dress, and a baby with Rachel's dark hair and eyes she knew she was sold on the idea.

She pulled Rachel into her arms and kissed her so gently the world felt like it had slowed down, Rachel ran her fingers through Quinn's long blonde hair, staring into her eyes the smirk across her face broke out as she jumped up and sat on her hips placing what felt like a million kisses all over Quinn's face "Q, were gonna try for a baby?" she laughed as she heard herself say it, Quinn felt it in her heart,_ how could something she regretted saying less than five minutes ago now feel like the only thing she wanted more than Rachel? _She span around whilst holding the petite brunette on her hips "that's right Rach, were going to try for a baby" both of them laughed in excitement and disbelief that they were actually going to do this, they'd always pictured themselves having children later on in life, but at 27 they were hardly teenagers anymore. Rachel continued to sit on Quinn's hips, her arms draped over her blonde wife's shoulders as kisses were placed down the soft skin on the side of Quinn's neck. Quinn's gaze became fixed on the satin lingerie that scantily covered her wife, her hands running to the underneath of Rachel's thighs as she kissed the centre of her chest, her hands danced up the back of Rachel's thighs until they found the firm pert globes of soft flesh that sat in the palm of Quinn's hands… she walked over to the couch and placed Rachel down, spreading her legs as she lent between them hover on top of Rachel "I think we should definitely make a start on practicing our baby making" Rachel laughed and pulled Quinn in for another soft kiss, this was definitely an anniversary Quinn wouldn't be forgetting for a** long** time.


	8. Beiste and Doritos

Brittany woke up to the sounds of a certain small latina throwing up in their bathroom, Brittany rubbed the sleep away from her eyes before stumbling towards the door "San are you okay? Let me in" Brittany put her head to the door and heard the small sobs that echoed back. "San what's wrong?" the click of the lock signalled the door was open and Brittany came bursting through like a bull in a china shop.

Brittany immediately noticed Santana's tear stained cheeks, she wasn't overly concerned about the morning sickness, San had thrown up every morning for last two and a half months since she left the hospital, but Santana never cried.

"Britt, you don't love me anymore, look how fat I've gotten! I look like coach Beiste but with better hair" she gently sobbed, Brittany edged closer to the edge of the bath where San was sitting, pulling her into a tight embrace whilst she gently rubbed tight circles on her large bump "San you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen okay? Plus I always wanted to touch coach Beiste's boobs when we were in high school so that comparison isn't a bad one" Santana's eyes immediately shot up to meet Brittany's, they were filled with venom. The last time Santana gave someone this look was when a small child took the last breadstick at a family party.

"San what's wrong?" Santana stormed out of the bathroom and back into their bedroom throwing Brittany's clothing on to the bed, the actions only becoming clearer when she pulled out an empty suitcase "since your so in love with coach Beiste you can go and live with her! I am your wife and the mother of your children and your cheating on me with Beiste?" Brittany looked on in disbelief "Santana, I am not cheating on you I was kidding your way hotter than Beiste, come on don't be stupid, I love you don't do this." Santana paused for a second gripping Brittany's ducky pyjamas "so not only are you having an affair with Shannon Beiste you think I'm stupid as well? Were over Brittany, I want you out, you can have the baby at weekends and I'll have it during the week, we can set up child support between us" Santana's rambles continued into sobs as she clutched Brittany's pyjamas to her face using them as a handkerchief.

Brittany edged closer towards her, eventually wrapping her arms around her kissing the tears away from her face "I am sorry, you are not stupid and I am not having an affair with Shannon Beiste. I Love you more than anything and we are not getting a divorce or discussing child support okay? Now come here, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Santana's sobs had died down and Brittany gave herself a pat on the back "_Yes. Saved my marriage, my relationship with my child and my wife's sanity in one foul blow, take that mother nature!_" Santana curled her face into Brittany's neck the last of her tears dripping down Brittany's shoulders "how can you say that, look at me? I'm disgusting" Brittany breathed a sigh, Santana had been like this since their trip to the mall to get baby stuff, San tried on a pair of maternity jeans and she had to get the next size up. Nothing the shop assistant or Brittany said comforted her and since then she'd been very touchy on the topic of her appearance.

"San, you are beautiful. Every morning I think you're more beautiful than the last and I've felt that way for the last fifteen years okay?" Santana snivelled slightly, "seriously? You think I'm more beautiful now than when we were on the cheerio's" Brittany looked to the floor, the panic rising in her throat if there was one thing she could never do it was lie to her wife, what tumbled out of her mouth next she had no control over. It was like pregnant wife Tourette's…

"San, I think you were stunning when you were on the cheerio's but come on we were kids back then? Of course were going to get older and stuff and your boobs are eventually going to sag and my hair will go grey and your ass will get fat, because that's what happens to people, but you look so beautiful, you will always be beautiful to me I can't think of any other woman who would be able to pull off the lactating, rage filled, expectant mother look better than you do!" Santana didn't even speak, there weren't words in the English or Spanish language that explained how furious she was. She looked up at Brittany, her bottom lip trembling, Brittany smiled thinking she had moved her wife to tears of joy but then she seen the look in her eye. Brittany knew she needed to get out before her wife exploded, but before she had time to run she seen a suitcase come flying at her head, she ducked as the suitcase hit the bookshelf directly behind her. Santana was a blur of tanned skin, screams of rage and tears as she moved around the room causing chaos "Brittany get out, it's over, kiss my 'saggy' ass goodbye" Brittany droned out the rest of Santana's angry babble and ran out the house, suitcase in one hand and lord tubbington in the other. Santana quickly followed in pursuit standing at the doorway throwing things at Brittany's head "That's right get the fuck out of here, go bunk up with your girlfriend – Shannon Beiste, don't you ever come back here. I hate you!" Brittany stopped in her tracks, Santana said some mean things when her hormones were jiving all over the place. But even she knew that things like that should never be said to Brittany.

Brittany had never grown out of the habit of taking everything people said literally, and to heart, she stood in her tracks whilst Santana panted at the door immediately regretting the last part of her sentence, she turned to face her smaller wife "fine San, if that's what you want I won't come back, I'm sorry I made you hate me, I'm just stupid." Tears streamed down Brittany's face whilst their dog sauntered through Santana's legs standing in front of Brittany shortly followed by the quacks of their duck who waddled past Santana. She looked at her pets _"fuck even the pets are taking her side, why do they always do that? It's like she's Cinderella or something. Shit why did I say I hated her."_

Santana wanted to run out towards her wife and pull her back inside and apologise and show her how much she loved her, but she was still to hormonal and angry so she stormed back inside closing the door out of pride hoping that Brittany would trail in behind her and do all the apologising. But then she heard the engine start, Santana looked out the window and seen Brittany pull away from the drive, the duck, dog and cat peculiarly sat in the passenger seat staring at her with a seat belt holding them all in place, she didn't know whether the animals were staring at her too make her feel guilty or whether they were pleading with her to come save them.

Brittany drove the four blocks to Quinn and Rachel's house whilst tears streamed down her face, making her way up their drive with her suitcase in one hand, a duck under her arm and a dog between her legs whilst she waited for Rachel to come and answer the door.

Rachel opened the door expecting the man from UPS to ask her to sign something in exchange for the parcel that contained her and Quinn's future but instead she was met with the sobbing blonde, the suitcase and two pets, her mouth dropped "Oh god Brittany, did she finally get Lord tubbington?" Rachel's only logical explanation for this was that Santana must of killed the cat in a hormonal pregnant rage. Brittany sniffled a little as she walked into her friend's home "no Lord tubbington is asleep on the dashboard where it's warm, Santana threw me out, told me never to come back and said she hated me" Rachel pulled her friend in hugging her, "what the hell happened?"

Brittany recounted the whole event whilst Rachel patted her back and laid out bowls of water for the two other guests, every time one of Rachel's cats moved towards the duck, Brittany dog protectively put a paw over it and continued to lap up more water. "…and so then I said she was the most beautiful lactating, rage filled expectant mother I'd ever seen and then she started throwing things at me" Rachel squeezed Brittany's hand, "she's five and a half months pregnant now Britt, I mean the hormones must be driving her crazy" Brittany shyly nodded her head whilst taking a sip of her coffee "do you think I should go home and apologize?" Rachel stood up and made her way to the kitchen fetching a bag of dorito's from the cupboard and grabbing some loose DVD's from the back of the draw, "No - I think you should stay here tonight, we can eat dorito's and watch dirty dancing? Maybe finish the bottle of Jack you left here from last time? Quinn's working till like eight tonight I'll text her and tell her to go and have a 'Bro' night with Santana and maybe she can talk some sense into her" Brittany nodded her head in agreement before throwing a Dorito to the duck who waddled at an unnaturally fast pace towards it, quacking at the cats who tried to steal the dusted triangle treat from his beak.


	9. Deathcon 1 and the Passion's of Love

San quietly sobbed until she heard the sound of car tyre's pulling into her driveway. She knew it was just Quinn but it didn't stop her from rushing to the window to check for Brittany just in case.

Quinn walked through the front door and took a step back in surprise at the candy bar wrappers and milkshake carton's that littered her best friend's coffee table.

Her eyes trailing to the Latina who resumed her seat on the sofa silently crying as she picked up a fresh box of cookies. Quinn edged slowly towards her "Santana put the cookies down and raise your hands slowly where I can see them."

Santana didn't see the humorous side and gestured for her friend to come sit down with her, "Oh San, what the hell happened? I brought some virgin beers, nachos and the hope of Rupaul re-runs?"

Santana edged closer towards her friend leaning on her shoulder for moral support as tears trailed down her cheek.

"I told her I hated her and I didn't mean it but she thought that I meant it and now she's never coming home and I'm going to be a single mom and I'll probably end up with a Valium addiction and I'll lose the house and my child will grow up wanting to be a pole dancer or something equally as degrading and it's all my fault because I told Brittany I hated her and now she's going to taddle on me to Bryan and he's going to fire me and they will have an affair and then social services will give them our ba-"

Quinn silenced her with hushes "Santana you are a suffering from a textbook case of PEMD. Psychotic Expectant Mother Disorder now first and foremost Brittany is a lesbian and up until Bryan shaved his beard she thought he was Santa, so I think we can safely eradicate the possibility of her having an affair with your Boss or you losing your job, secondly when Rachel called me and told me what had happened all Brittany was concerned about was someone staying with you until you decided to let her come home – because god forbid anything should happen to the indestructible woman that is Santana Marina Lopez and last but by no means least you are allergic to benzodiazepines so you won't have a Valium addiction and subsequently you have medical insurance which covers any treatment and prescriptions so I highly doubt you would lose your home."

Santana stifled her sobs "do you think she'll come home?" Quinn's heart broke a little too see her tough best friend look so small and vulnerable; she wondered whether it was personified because of her growing bump.

"I know she'll come home San, you're the love of her life you guys just needed a few hours to cool down. Which is why I came over because I thought you could use a Bro night - well correction, Rachel thought you could use a Bro night and I just agreed but now I'm here lets crack open a couple of these root beer's and eat some of these nachos with your famous homemade topping and watch some RuPaul?."

Santana rubbed circles over her belly as she felt a flutter from within her stomach "I think baby Taco agrees with some Nacho lovin' but you can drink my root beer, that shit's nasty." An evil smile crept upon Quinn's face "I had a feeling you might say that so I didn't buy any root beer I just got some Bud, and no before you ask you can't have one, go drink your cranberry juice like you're supposed to."

Santana moved towards the open planned kitchen continuing to rub circles on her bump, muttering a long list of expletives under her breathe - the only ones audible to Quinn being _"joder cabron."_

Quinn laughed at the Brunette as she took her anger out on chopping the jalapenos and tomatoes. Santana looked up with all the seriousness of a heart attack "Shut the fuck up Quinnocence."

Quinn laughed even harder causing her beer to froth at her mouth giving her a rabbid-esque look. Santana tried to keep her serious façade going but as soon as the beer suds started seeping from Quinn's nose she lost it and joined in the fit of laughter.

A few blocks away Rachel and Brittany lay splayed on the sofa in front of the television gently weeping as they sat amongst the two empty wine bottles and the half empty bottle of Jack as well as numerous cans of Four Loko, Brittany's red and puffy eyes meeting Rachel's own "why the fuck did we put Passengers on?" Rachel's voice quivered as she replied "I don't know I thought it was White Chicks but then Anne Hathaway appeared on the screen and it was just too late to go back, we were too far passed the point of no return. We just had to ride it out."

Brittany picked up her pet duck wiping her tears on his head much to the bird's displeasure "oh Jesus what if we are all dead?"

Rachel drunkenly clambered off the couch to comfort her friend as she wept into her ducks wings, patting her shoulders with a drunken gusto, "hey now, come on Britt that's not going to happen I mean lets be real here. We four will outlive everything, even the cockroaches once the nuclear bombs have been dropped"

Brittany looked up, the jest of Rachel's comment going completely over the top of her head. "We need more Alchamahol. This all just got 'Bruce Willis in the Sixth Sense' Deep" Rachel cackled and fell backwards in a drunken fit of laughter at the blondes admission.

A playful showbiz cocktail of some questionable looking vermouth she found in the back of the cupboard, cough syrup, crumbled Oreo's and a half bottle of Jack Daniels later they were fucked up beyond the point of rational thought as drunken rambles began to get the better of them.

Santana and Quinn found themselves having a genuinely good night full of laughter and best friend chit chat, "Quinn there is no fucking way I'm getting off this sofa to make the guest bed so I either were bunking together tonight or you can take the sofa the choice is yours?" Quinn pondered her choices for a moment. The last time her and Santana had shared a bed it involved a fourteenth birthday party sleepover and Brittany was there too.

"Dude if Brittany catch's wind that I slept in the same bed as her pregnant wife, she will kill me and then she will wait three and a half month's till you give birth, then kill you"

Santana shot her with the infamous 'Lopez' look.  
"Quinn don't flatter yourself, Britt knows I would never do anything like that besides remember the time her and Rachel threw our drunken snoring asses in bed with each other after we hit up Viper bar for Rachel's 25th? But suite yourself my friend the couch is all yours"

Quinn let out a defeated sigh "Okay your right, but I don't want to wake up again to find you spooning me!"

"Bitch please, I thought you were Brittany! You forget that I woke up to you nudging me practically begging for a 'Nooner'"

Quinn's mouth hung open "I thought you were Rachel I had my back to you! Shut your filthy mouth before someone hears you and tells my Wife and you get us both divorced! I'm going to the bathroom whilst you ponder that one amigo."

Santana broke into another fit of laughter at Quinn's response before feeling her phone vibrate.

_Wifey Lopez [ICE1]  
BabY I lovee you9 so much me and raquel are cominng to win our womans8 back. TelL Quim we kno her secret adn tel her to step awAy from PUck See yuo in 5 xxwxowxzzzzz_

Santana looked at her phone as her hand began to tremble, "Oh Fuck! Quin! Mayday! Mayday! We have incoming! Deathcon 1, repeat Deathcon 1. Prepare to evacuate, I repeat Prepare to evacuate the fuck outta here"

Quinn came running from the bathroom into the hall, sliding on the laminate and nearly losing her footing "did you just say Deathcon 1! You mean their drunk?"

Santana placed her phone on the table, looking into Quinn's eyes as she clasped both her hands together.

"Quinn it's much worse than that - their drunk and they're coming over. This is why we put an end to their 'movie nights'. By the sounds of the text I just got, the situation is bad – if we don't make it out of this one alive just know that I love you. Your chance of making it out of this one is better than mine, I can't get up off the couch so my plan is to hide here and hope they fall asleep in the front yard. I suggest you jump the back fence and run until you're across the state line"

Quinn grabbed her coat and car keys, "A good soldier never leaves a man behind, come on let's get you out of here I brought my car, we will find somewhere to lay low for tonight"

She went to help the Latina to her feet before the sound of a plant pot falling over and a loud thud against the door followed by drunken cackles made them both freeze with fear.

"Shit Quinn what do we do? We never practiced for this?" Quinn looked at her solemnly "Santana, we prepared for this day. We need to let them in."

The darker toned hand wrapping its self around Quinn's wrist, "This is a suicide mission!"

Worried blue eyes met Santana's own "it's our only chance of making it out of this alive. I'm going to open the door"

Quinn carefully and slowly opened the door to be met with the worst sight of Brittany and Rachel's drunken debauchery she'd seen since they were in college. She stood there firmly, eyeing the pair up as Brittany leaned against the porch wall with a cigarette between her lips and Lord Tubbington under her arm whilst Rachel laid tangled the hedges that bordered the lawn, Quinn wanted to laugh but then she seen the car that sat with the engine still running parked diagonally.

"Holy fucking Christ you two drove here? Get inside now!" Santana's ears perked up at the sentence as worry coursed through her veins.

Brittany stumbled through the front door first, finding her way to the fridge to crack open two beers. Santana tried to phrase her query as non-confrontationally as possible "babe, don't you think Rachel's had enough to drink I mean why don't you have a glass of milk instead?"

Brittany leaned her face further over the surface top and lowered her voice "I know babe that's why I only got two out for me" as the sentence left her mouth Brittany tumbled to her side as her head caught the corner of the wall whilst Quinn helped Rachel into the house after parking the car properly.

Brittany and Rachel both stumbled their way into the living area towards the long end of the corner sofa, using the drunken buddy system to get to their destination before raising a toast with their beer's in success that they had made it too the seating area with zero fatalities.

Quinn looked at Santana with a look that screamed 'what do we do.'

Quinn pondered on where she should start, looking at Rachel who sniggered away with Brittany as they spilt beer all over the mahogany flooring "Brittany what the fuck was going through your mind when you drove here drunk?"

Brittany pointed the top of her beer bottle towards Quinn "do you actually think me and Rachel would be stupid enough to drive here whilst influence the under? No. That's why Lord Tubbington drove us here and you should know that he's a really talented driver, he drifted into the parking space at forty miles an hour, and I'd like to see you try that!"

Santana rubbed her temples before whispering "sweet Jesus save me."

After half an hour of trying to tell their wives off for their drunken antics Quinn made the mistake of reminding the girls why they had come over in the first place, Rachel eyed up her wife before tears began to pepper her eyes.

"are you planning on asking Puck too be our sperm donor because I can't handle a Mohawk baby, I seen the text messages in your phone and I don't want to carry his spawn for nine months" she slurred most of the sentence but Quinn still understood what she'd said and by the look on Santana's face so did she.

Santana turned her head away from Rachel and whispered "Q, did she just say what I think she just said or was that another one of Rachel's drunken lines that I'll be reminding her of in due course?" Quinn lowered her head before meeting the gaze that was boring into her "yeah she kinda did just say that, but we aren't using Puck as a donor."

Santana's jaw dropped as she looked from the small brunette to the lithe blonde on the opposite couch "you two are trying for a baby? We are so talking about this in the morning Quinn!"

Rachel interrupted the conversation causing Brittany to jolt from her near slumber "I take it by your lack of reply you did want a little Puckleberry baby?"

Quinn stared at her with disbelief "Rachel, I texted Puck to see if he wanted to go to the sports bar last week since he was in town, I've already shared one pregnancy with the guy do you honestly think I want to share another? I don't care who are sperm donor is Rachel so long as it's a healthy baby and it doesn't inherit your bad bad drinking genes, then I'm satisfied okay?"

Rachel broke into a huge smile that paved the way for drunken giggles "Quinn can we go home now? Before Callie and Arizona here decided on breaking out into world war three I'm sure we had plans to try for a baby tonight?"

The pale skin on her wife soon began to burn red with embarrassment. Brittany chirped into the conversation "is that what the arts and crafts paste was for?"

Rachel turned to her drunken accomplice before patting her knee "Britt I lied, that wasn't arts and crafts paste" her admission caused the entire room to break out into noises similar to 'Eurgh'

Brittany became more sober after throwing up much of the contents from the evening, letting Quinn and Rachel out of the front door after they settled the argument that Quinn was going to drive them home not Lord Tubbington.

She closed the door and sulked up to her wife like a naughty puppy "San I'm sorry, I just got scared that you didn't ever want me home so me and Rachel drank too much and watched Passengers and decided to drink some more then we came here" Santana met her wife's gaze "I'm sorry for what I said earlier too, I didn't mean anything it was baby Snixx making me do it. Come here Count Boozy Von Drunkaton let's get you in bed."

Santana got up off the couch and pulled her wife into the closest of embraces "next time Britt I don't even care if he's just been to the DMV to get his new license, Lord Tubbington isn't driving and neither are you."

Brittany looked up sheepishly at her wife "I lied, Lord Tubbington didn't drive us home Dog and Duck did but they made me swear not to tell you in case you hid the gram crackers as punishment"

Santana gently kissed her wife as she pressed her bump in to the toned abs that lived on Brittany's upper body "well I wasn't thinking about it until you mentioned it, but I can think of a far more productive way for you to make it up to me"

She moved Brittany's hands over the newly plumper curves of her figure, guiding her fingers over her breasts and towards her lower stomach. Brittany flaunted the mischievous grin that acknowledged what Santana wanted, her plump lips moving over those of her wife.

Moaning into Santana's open mouth when her hand dipped inside the material that clung to the Latina's hips and core, "San let's take this upstairs." Her own mischievous grin mirrored on her wife's face.

Brittany waited shyly in bed for San to come out of the bathroom, she closed her eyes as she heard the footstep's edge closer and finally the warmth of her wife's body against her own between the covers of their bed.

"Brittany I don't feel sexy anymore, I know you're only doing this to make up for coming home wasted" Brittany tucked a stray piece of dark hair behind Santana's ear before tracing her hands over her wife's curves especially the newest one that resided on her stomach.

"San you are so beautiful right now, I know you don't understand it and you don't feel it, but I think we're looking at two separate people. Because when I see you, I see the love of my life, the woman I want to make love to for the rest of my life and right know she is carrying a life.  
There is nothing more beautiful than that, I can't explain it – when I see you walking around with that bump under your t shirt and you're dancing around the kitchen too one direction whilst singing into the spatula in the morning, all I want to do is pick you up wrap your legs around my hips, take you upstairs and make love to you.  
If you saw yourself through my eyes you'd see the most beautiful woman god ever put breathe into."

Santana kissed the soft skin of her wife's neck edging closer towards her, allowing her to feel and hold all the places she felt self-conscious over before coyly whispering into the Blonde's ear.

"You're such a word smith after too many drink's Britt-Britt" Brittany laughed into the kiss that engulfed her lips and entered her mouth, her moans vibrating against the Latina's lower lip as she felt a leg belonging to the said Latina push into her core, the heat between Santana's own legs very quickly began to feel unbearable. "Britt I need you."

Brittany stared into the dark orbs that she'd spent nearly two decades getting lost in, "I need you to San I don't know what I'd do without you" a guttural moan escaped Santana's lips as she slowly grinded herself over her wife's leg "No Britt I mean - I _need _you, right now."

Brittany gestured for her Wife to turn onto her side so she faced her back, "what do you need me to do baby?" Brittany felt the warmth of the alcohol that was still in her system push her confidence further than normal as she left the gentlest of kisses in the nape of her wife's neck.

Santana pushed herself deep into Brittany's contorts, as if she was trying to mould them both into one person, the golden globes that sat pert at the top of her thighs pushing deep within the blonde's hips trying to be as physically close to her as possible. "I need you to make love to me_._"

Brittany tenderly wrapped her arm underneath her wife, holding the side of her stomach to help support the dragging weight San so frequently complained about, Britt left a trail of kisses towards her breasts, manoeuvring the closest of Santana's legs over the furthest of her own so they laid in a spooning position that left the smaller girl completely exposed, the trail of kisses soon lead back towards Santana's ear as the hot breathy moans that escaped her tickled the side of her wife's cheek. "I want you to tell me if anything hurts or if you want me to stop okay?"

Santana reached her arm behind her to cup her wife's head and tangle her fingers in the golden tresses that seemed to shimmer, "Britt, please I need you – you have no idea how much I want you right now."

As soon as Brittany felt the fingers wrap themselves in her hair it sent tingles straight to her core, she contemplated working Santana up even more but then reminded herself that she had a duty to her wife, she traced the arm that was supporting Santana's stomach over the bump and towards her breast's, gently cupping them as her free hand wandered over the contorts of her hips and towards her core, her movement growing slower as she edged closer, whispering a blow by blow account of everything she was about to do, causing the fingers that gripped her hair to grow a little tighter and the moans escaping Santana to become a little louder.

Santana twitched into Brittany's body, whispering how badly she needed her, gently moaning into the ears that were covered by lazy strands of blonde hair how much she wanted to feel her touch, and how hard she was going to explode underneath it. Brittany's body reacted to everything she was throwing at it, she could feel the heat radiating away from her wife's centre as she pleaded for the blonde.

Brittany ran her fingertips so feather light over her wife's slit it elicited the loudest frustrated moan to escape the brunette since they were teenagers, she repeated the motion, keeping it as feather light as she could enjoying every noise that was emitted from the most guttural animalistic parts of Santana's anatomy, she tightened her grip around the smaller woman's chest causing Santana to moan and plead as she suddenly knew what was about to happen next.

Brittany's fingers crept down her wife's inner thigh as she teased her, pushing her fingers against her before pushing two inside the slick walls that contracted around the digits, near screams of pleasure leaving the smaller girl as her chest risen and held the breathe as she adjusted around Brittany's middle and ring finger.

Brittany pulled her woman closer to her whispering sweet nothings as she began to delve slow and deep inside her wife's core, occasionally circling the small bundle of nerves under her thumb which made Santana buck into her wife's hand.

Santana pulled Brittany head down further so it rested next to hers as she pleaded for more, kissing her temple as the golden strands tickled her nose, slowly losing all her inhibitions she pushed herself down further and harder onto Brittany's fingers causing them both to moan. Santana turned her head gazing into her wife's cobalt eyes as she encompassed her face with her bronze hands whilst her wife continued to bring her closer and closer to the edge, "Britt I need this, please."

Brittany knew what Santana was asking for, she leant in and kissed her wife with such passion and vigour, that the warmth that spread throughout her body felt like she'd swallowed a tiny piece of the sun once she'd broken away.

She pulled herself out from behind Santana and gestured for the girl to lie on her back; trailing sweet kisses over every perfect contort of her wife working from her breast's downwards.

As her lips grazed against the bump that lived on her stomach, she gently spread the Latinas thighs before placing them over her shoulder putting Santana at an angle which left her more exposed than before, she gently teased Santana with the tips of her fingers and before she even had the opportunity to act on it, the Latina lowered herself onto the stiff digits hard and fast, cries of pleasure escaping her lips. "Baby please I don't think I can hang on much longer"

Brittany lowered her mouth, rolling her tongue over every spot that pushed Santana closer whilst her fingers gently rubbed against her g spot, causing her cries to grow louder as her hips trembled until Brittany steadied her with her free arm.

Santana gripped Brittany's hair for dear life as her wife started to pump inside her faster and deeper, the open palm of her hand brushing against her clit in a rhythm that was pushing her over the edge and causing her to come undone, her repetitive use of the word fuck growing louder until it turned into a scream as every nerve began to contract, blue cobalt eyes gazed into her own and a pale hand stroked her tanned thighs as everything in her body grew tighter.

Brittany ran her tongue over the bundle of nerves at the top of her slit as she pulled out, causing Santana to buck her hips into her Brittany's mouth the muscles inside of her contracting as Brittany lead her into the warm tingles that engulfed her in her entirety, her eyes still locked onto the blue cobalt eyes as she became lost in them.

Brittany crept up the bed and curled her body around Santana, holding her whilst she mellowed in the bliss, her hands creeping round and holding the baby bump that was growing larger and larger each day. Brittany laid what felt like a million kisses over Santana's soft tanned skin, until she felt the woman nestled into her jump. The look of shock on Santana's face worrying her counterpart.

"San are you okay?" Santana silently moved Brittany's hand to the side of her stomach, "I've felt baby taco flutter before but it just kicked, can you feel that?" tears brimmed in Brittany's eyes and gentle sobs left her as she felt the small tremor underneath her hand, "That's our baby San" Santana squeezed the pale hand that sat on the side of stomach. "This is our family, you me and little baby Lopez" Brittany smiled as she placed both her hands on Santana's round stomach letting them wander freely over the large bump whilst she placed tender kisses on Santana's shoulder, "San three and a half months and were going to be Mommies."


End file.
